Both of Us
by kurenai cakes
Summary: Hinata is comforting Naruto after another failed attempt to bring Sasuke back.


**Fanfiction Admins took down the story because of the lyrics. At first I was like I wasn't going to repost this, but I wrote it for people's enjoyment, not to collect cobwebs in my Documents folder on my computer. So here it is. Again. **

**Original Authors Note**_**: I don't know where this came from. I was just listening to the song "Both of Us" by B.O.B feat Taylor Swift when I was inspired to do this. **_

_**I don't own the characters Naruto or Hinata. **_

**~ Kurenai Cakes**

Rain poured from the dark gray sky. Lightening flashed in the background, the deafening sound of thunder booming afterward. Long dark blue hair was plastered to her back, her bangs plastered to the front of her face, lavender and cream jacket soaking wet with cold rainwater, sticking to her torso and arms, defining her chest, Hinata stood in a tree. Tears pouring from her pale-lavender, nearly colorless, eyes. She was watching the scene below her with sadness plaguing her heart, her Byakugan long ago deactivated. There he was- Naruto, the boy of her affections, the one who unintentionally held her heart within the palm of his hands. He was in Team Seven's training grounds on his knees, his hands balled into fists on the ground, keeping his body from falling into the mud. His body was trembling, no convulsing with sobs. She didn't need to know the reason why he was crying. It was self-explanatory.

He'd been on another mission to try to bring Sasuke back, but the fallen boy didn't return with Naruto. Once again, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi had returned empty handed. Knowing he was broken absolutely devastated, over his failure to bring his best friend back, Hinata decided to go and find him to see if she could comfort him. Okay it was a little selfish, visiting Naruto when he was vulnerable to spend time with him, but even with that selfishness Hinata knew that the hurting boy shouldn't be alone now.

At first she tried Ichiraku's, but he wasn't at his favorite ramen eatery. So se decided to look for him elsewhere. She ran through the trees, hoping she could use her Byakugan to find him from her perch above the ground. That's when she heard it. A scream. It was the most pitiful, broken sound that she'd ever heard in her life. After it stopped she clutched her jacket where her heart was located with one hand and the other hand was on the tree she'd stopped on for support as her knees buckled. _"What was that?" _she thought to her self. It sounded like a wounded animal.

Then she heard it again, the screaming. It hurt so bad to hear that sound. Tears formed in her eyes as she began to jump from tree to tree, branch to branch, with her Byakugan activated again, her objective that led her to the trees changed. Now she was trying to find the creature that was in so much agony. She had to help it.

Her jumping led her to Team Seven's training grounds, where the screams were coming from. That's when she saw him. Naruto was on the ground his head in his hands, his mouth open, belting out the heart and gut-wrenching cry. The pain… the emotional pain that he must've been in was palpable. It was like his pain was suffocating her and she was nearly thirty feet above him. Unable to look at his pained body magnified, Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, just settling on seeing him less close up.

As his shrieking continued, Hinata had this overwhelming urge to get down from the branch that she was on and to go down there to hold him. To wipe away his tears and take all his pain away. To let him know that he could count on her everlasting devotion to him, that she'd never abandon him like Sasuke did. To promise that she'd help get Sasuke back. Hell, she would do anything to make Naruto stop crying. But she was frozen up on the branch of the tree. It was like there was an icy hand pinning her in her place in her tree, forcing in her to listen to his pain. Damn it. She needed to help him, but she was paralyzed. It was as if the pain that Naruto was feeling was her own, making her body convulse in pain as tears poured relentlessly.

In those moments as she watched Naruto struggle with his failure to bring Sasuke back, Hinata felt hatred for the black-haired boy. How could he do this to Naruto? How could he let vengeance destroy his humanity enough to betray the village, his teammates, his comrades, his sensei, his best friend? How could he reduce Naruto to this quivering being of near-nothingness?

Pretty soon, Naruto's screaming stopped, but his crying didn't. He kept crying and she cried along with him. His hands moved to the dirt and grass that covered the training ground floor. Just then, a loud crack of thunder was heard before the sky started to cry along with Naruto. Looking up past the branches of the tree she was standing in, Hinata cracked a small wry smile. Funny, she hadn't noticed that the sky was grey and threatening a storm. It would seem that she was in such a hurry to find Naruto that she didn't notice the impending rain.

The ice that had her frozen melted with the rain. Hinata jumped to the ground landing in a crouched position on her to absorb the impact of her fall, to keep her standing. She had landed less than five feet in front him so the walk to his position took only a minute or two. When she finally made it to him, she took in his appearance. The rain had soaked him thoroughly, his blond hair darkening to a bronze as the spiky locks stuck to his forehead, his orange and black tracksuit sticking to his body, showing off his well-toned body that he'd gained during his training with Jiraiya. If only he'd had wings, he would've look like a fallen angel. Hinata fell to her knees in front of him in the mud and wrapped her arms around him. At first, he stiffened, looking up to see who she was. He recognized her in the darkness because he whispered shakily, "Hinata," before he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her close. Then his cried his heart out, even more. And she cried along with him. It was a semi-unconscious act that she didn't even bother to stop.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered to him as he clutched onto her ever harder. Her stutter, the one that usually emerged when he was close, was long forgotten. Both their tears mixing together with the rain. She rubbed his back in a soothing motion. "It's all gonna be okay." She whispered.

At this moment, when Naruto held onto her for dear life would go down in the repertoire of the times of when she wished that she wasn't so weak, that she was stronger. But this time it wasn't to prove that she was a good kunoichi or a good heir, that she deserved the surname Hyuga. She wanted to protect Naruto from this pain, take it all away so she could help him rise to what he wanted to be. Hokage. To not be burdened with the constant reminder of Sasuke's defection from Konoha. Not only did she want to be strong for him but also she wanted to be strong enough to stand beside him, in any capacity that he chose her to be in, no matter if it was comrade, friend, or life companion, though she would've preferred the latter. She would love to become his wife someday and the mother of his children and grow old with him. But Hinata wouldn't get greedy. She would take whatever place he wanted her to have in his life. Being included in his life was all she needed.

He'd been there when she needed him so now she was going to return the favor. She was gonna get better, so she could be there to help him through his pain.

…

Seconds, minutes, and hours went by. She held him well into the morning, the storm had stopped, but neither could bear the idea of pulling away from the other's embrace. Maybe it was because Hinata liked the fact that Naruto needed her and didn't want to let go. Maybe it was because Naruto was tired of being the strong one, always there to lend his shoulder when others cried; he just wanted to someone to be strong for him. Or maybe it was because they were both freezing, borderline hypothermic, and needed each other's body heat. The reason really didn't matter. The only thing that really mattered was they were here together. And they weren't letting go.

She didn't fall asleep until after he did. _"I'll get stronger for you Naruto. For both of us. I love you." _That was her last thought before sleep claimed her exhausted body and her eyes closed.

**Thank you all for reading. Tell me what you think. **

**To all the people waiting for me to finish working on "All About Us", I'm working on it. I won't make any promises that I can't keep but it should be finished soon.**

**~ Kurenai Cakes**


End file.
